The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a method of electronic gaming, an electronic gaming system, and an article of manufacture for electronic gaming. Conventional gaming systems may employ symbol-driven jackpots, in which a jackpot prize is awarded based upon a winning combination of symbols. A need exists for alternative gaming systems.